1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging material, and in particular to a package cushioning structure for module.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which assembles various components, including a liquid crystal module, a backlight module, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal module or the backlight module, after being manufactured, are packaged in a package box that is filed with cushioning materials and then shipped to a corresponding assembling station in box. It is inevitable that the liquid crystal module or the backlight module will be subjected to impact or shock during the process of transportation. Cushioning packaging functions to protect products from mechanical damages caused by external forces in product logistics, such as transportation. Package cushioning materials are classified in two types, namely plastic cushioning material and pulp cushioning material.
The modules are often packaged with expandable polyethylene (EPE), expandable polystyrene (EPS), or pulp for cushioning. However, conventional module cushioning structure (as shown in FIG. 1) is entirely made of EPE, EPS, or pulp. This consumes a relatively amount of EPE, EPS or pulp and makes the cost high.